


Davesprite's conquests

by orangecreme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cake, Cute, Dorkiness, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of angsty?, Kissing, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Rough Kissing, Self-cest, Sort of? - Freeform, What are titles?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Dave Strider.<br/>Shit. You mean you USED to be Dave Strider.<br/>Now you're just some feathery asshole who shares his face and part of his name.<br/>Also a lot of his memories.<br/>Speaking of memories; you have created some of your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Davesprite<>Dave

**Author's Note:**

> Well, um... This is the first thing I'm posting? Kind of nervous, but... if I don't do it now, I'll regret it.  
> ialreadyregretthis  
> This is a very short thing in Davesprite's POV.  
> I, uh, hope you enjoy it? At least a little?  
> whoamikiddingthisisshit ;~;

    Being a time player, and a "technically" doomed Dave, death and dead bodies weren't abnormal. You don’t even what to mention or try to count how many dead Dave’s you’ve seen. However, when you see someone besides yourself, someone you love, someone you never told how much they meant to you, someone who promised they would never -could never- die; it’s a different experience.  
  
    Jack killed Bro; right in front of your eyes. You froze up in fear, and that cost you a wing and a sword through your chest. You didn’t have time to think about the pain, _pain_ , _PAIN_ , as bright orange blood spilled out of you; didn’t have time to mourn his death -a death you fucking caused because he had pushed you out of the way, trying to save you- all you could do was run away. Or, more accurately, fly away.  
  
    Hobbling, in pain, tears freely flowing down your face as you stuttered and mumbled apologies to Bro countless times -you were supposed to save him, he wasn’t supposed to save you; what kind of fucking knight were you, anyways? You tried to find shelter. Surviving was the least you could do for Bro since he died to protect you.  
  
    You wouldn’t say you accepted it, but you pushed it so far back in your mind that it would only haunt your dreams.  
  
    You tried your best not to sleep after Bro died.  
  
    You failed a lot at that.  
  
    Linearly and perceptually; you had no idea how long it was after Bro’s death that Dave -Alpha Dave- found you. His shoulders were tense, his lips puckered to avoid the not-going-to-cry wobble, and bro’s hat gripped tightly in his right hand -his dominate hand, the hand that wielded his sword; _the hand that Bro held countless times_. You didn’t have to guess or ask what happened, you simply stood and beckoned him forward. Dave stumbled forward, nearly falling to his knees. You caught him before he could fall and hugged him.  
  
    He cried and cried for a long time, whispering things like, “He fucking promised,” and, “I should’ve been there to protect him.” He also sobbed a simple “why,” every so often. You just held him tight, softly petting his hair, just the way you remember Bro doing to calm you down, and you softly “shushed” him.  
  
    “ _No one was supposed to fucking die_!” he screamed at last before falling completely silent.  
  
    “No one but us,” you finished his thought in a whisper, tears falling down your own face. You knew his face, his body language, his past, his secrets, his sorrows and pains, you knew his loneliness -you knew every thought in his head. Because they were yours too; after all, you were the same person. And who could ever know you better then yourself?


	2. Part 2: Davesprite<3Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah.  
> Here's another chapter!  
> :I

You and Dave were chilling on Land of Heat and Clockwork when Dave sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. You quirked an eyebrow at him and asked, “What’s up man?”

“Just,” he paused, “Fuckin’ Egbert, man.”

A very vulgar comment nearly slipped off your tongue, but you decided to instead say, “What ‘bout him?”

“I just, did you ever wonder about him.” He started to fiddle with his hands, a gesture you know means he’s getting nervous. The next thing he says is mumbled, “Like, did you ever think ‘bout what it’d be like to kiss him?

Before you could respond, he quickly said, “Fuck, ‘course not, he was dead in your timeline. Shit. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I thought about it a lot, actually,” you said calmly.

“You did?” Dave looks at you, confused.

“Yeah, although it started along the lines of, ‘maybe I could revive him’ and ended up being ‘I just want to kiss him’,” you explained, shrugging your shoulders.

Dave stared at you for a second until he looked down to his hands, “I just- I don’t fucking know, man, every time I talk to him I want to simultaneously punch him in the face and kiss him. It’s so fuckin’ confusing!

“’Specially when he does that ‘Nick Cage is so fuckin’ cool and I’d marry him, haha, jk, no homo!’ thing he always does! I mean, who the fuck even says ‘no homo’ that much? I’m pretty sure Rose would say that him sayin’ it that much means he is homo, but doesn’t know it, or some shit,” Dave ranted angrily, “I mean what god damn thirteen year old knows their fuckin’ sexuality? ‘Cause I know I sure the fuck don’t!”

“I could help you figure it out,” you replied.

“What,” Dave intoned, caught off guard.

“Well, I could help you figure out your sexuality, if you want,” you repeated.

“How would you do that?” Dave slowly replied.

“Kiss you,” you smirked.

“No way I’m giving my first kiss to you,” Dave automatically responded.

“Ouch, it’s my first kiss on the line here too, dude. Here I was, all willing to help you out and let you steal away my first kiss from the true love I will never have because I’m a fucking bird and who wants to be with a god damn bird, and you stomp and crush my delicate bird feelings. Just killed the shit out of those motherfuckin’ feelings, bro. Thanks Dave, I needed that today,” you reply smoothly. “I really needed to be reminded that not even I love myself, just because I’m a bird. Just some horrible, orange feathery asshole-”

“Oh my god,” Dave groans, “Shut up. That’s not why I said no.”

“Oh, then it must be because if you let your first kiss be stolen away, you will become an unfit bride and I will have to take responsibility,” you smirk, “It’s alright Dave, I’ll take care of you, treat you like a god damn princess; your every wish is my command. All you gotta do is kiss me”

The amount of red on Dave’s face was nigh ridiculous as he spat out, “I ain’t gonna kiss myself!”

“Why not, you trust yourself, don’cha?” you challenge him.

“Oh sweet jegus, now I see why everyone thinks I’m an insufferable prick!” he sputters, and you’re not really sure if he’s furious or embarrassed. You’re pretty sure he doesn’t know either.

“Come on; don’t want your first kiss with Egbert to be all awkward, do ya? His buck teeth clashin’ painfully against yours, or something embarrassing like that,” you grin as the red on Dave’s face spreads out. You lean in closer and whisper, “A little practice won’t hur’cha.”

Dave glared at you over the top of his shades for two whole minutes before he spat out, “Fine, one fucking kiss; but only one!”

“’Kay,” you replied. You waited a few seconds, and when he didn’t lean towards you, you lean towards him. You put your lips on his and its not really that amazing. Like, you always thought first kisses were either supposed to be really awesome for some inexplicable reason, or that they were awkward. You wonder if you’re fucking up somehow. You pull back, not wanting it to get awkward, uncertain as to what the fuck you were supposed to be doing and if Dave even wanted you to do that, whatever that was.

You and Dave just kind of stared at each other for a second before both of you shrugged it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> I had a hard time with the ending...  
> Honestly, it still seems...eh...but...  
> I digress. u_u


	3. Part 3: Davesprite<3Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while.  
> I hit a slump, and then college.  
> Last chapter should(hopefully) be up quicker then this one.

“Hey there Jade. I uh, you know, um, well you see, I wanted to know,” you sigh loudly before muttering, “If you’ll shoot me in the face because damn it I can’t keep my fucking cool and you’re not even anywhere near me!”

You groan loudly. “Keep it together Dave, you’re just asking the girl of your dreams to date you. No big deal. It’s not like you’re not even the real Dave, part bird and part ghost thing.”

You don’t say anything for awhile before straightening up, your wings tucking against your back. Chin up, chest out; just like Bro taught you. You can do this.

You hold your breath for a long time, before exhaling. "Yeah, yeah. Okay."

You breath in, getting ready to try again, and slam your head against the wall as you exhale. No, nope, hell fucking no. You can't do this. You're way too nervous. You were taught to fight and survive, not to deal with people and emotions.

You can almost hear Bro saying "I raised you to deal with this, so deal with it." He might not have been talking about this sort of situation, but.

"Alright," you breath in. "I can deal with this. Bro didn't raise a quitter. He rose one bad ass mo-fo who can definitely do this."

You suck in a breath through your teeth, then sigh and stand up again. “Right. Let’s try this again. Yo, Jade, my home girl,” you slap your forehead and sigh. “No, no, no, fuck that noise. Home girl? Seriously, what the hell?”

“Deary,” a voice behind you startles you, making you jump, your feathers ruffling up in surprise. _Bro would have known they were there._

You see Nannasprite, who chuckles lightheartedly at you. “Da-rn it it, what do you want?” you ask, changing you expletive half way through, your wings readjusting and your feathers slowly lowering.

“Well, dear, I heard you muttering to yourself from the other room and thought I could help,” Nannasprite smiles. You glare at her for a second, wondering what trick she's got up her sleeve. Her face looks _way_ too innocent and grandmotherly.

"Fine," you sigh, despite the red flags in your mind.

Nannasprite clears her throat, then talks in a high pitched voice, "Why hellooooo, Davesprite."

You cringe, "She doesn't even sound like that."

Nannasprite smiles, then asks in a deep voice, "Is this better?"

"Fucking hell," you mutter.

"What was that Davesprite, deary? I couldn't hear you," Nannasprite says in the high pitched voice before chuckling.

You groan, "Whatever, let's do this. Hey Jade."

Nannasprite smiles, "Hello, what is up, Davesprite?"

You caught off guard by the way Nannasprite is speaking, so you hesitate, "Uh, not too much."

" _Wrong_!" Nannasprite launches a cake at you suddenly, which you slice in half with your sword.

"What the heck?"

"That is no way to get a lady to date you, Davesprite," Nannasprite scolds you.

"But why did you throw a cake at me?"

"Because that's what we Egberts do," Nannasprite smiles, and you really can't tell if  
she's bullshitting you or telling the truth. "When we want to teach someone something, we throw confections at them!"

"Somehow, I find that nearly as fucked up as the Lalonde's way of 'teaching'," you mutter.

"Let's try again," Nannasprite says. "Hello Dave, what is up?"

"Uh, well, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to-"

You slice another cake in half and inwardly groan because cleaning this off later will not be fun. "What'd I do wrong that time?"

"Real men do not stutter or stumble! They proclaim with confidence what they have to say!" Nannasprite says.

"Right," you say, sighing.

"Once again-"

“Hey Davesprite,” Jade’s voice says from behind you. You nearly jump in surprise, and look back to see her smiling at you. “Do you want to date me?”

You blink a couple of times, “Yeah, I do.”

Jade blushes and nods. There's a pause before she says, "In coming."

Before you can process what she said, a cake slams into the side of your face.

"Congratulations Davesprite!!" Nannasprite chuckles and floats away as Jade bursts into laughter. You put your katana away slowly.

You try to ignore the fact that you're probably blushing and the fact that they probably planned this. Instead you opt for asking, "So I guess you wanted to prank me a little, I can deal with that maturely. I'm just wondering if the dating thing was a joke or?"

Jade blushes and says, "No, it wasn't a joke."

"Cool," you say, smiling slightly before grabbing a chuck of cake on your face and smearing it on Jade's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still feels kind of...weird?  
> I don't know. Might edit it some later.  
> But here you go.  
> 


	4. Part 4: Davesprite<3<John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Yeah~  
> Enjoy.

You get shoved from behind, you turn around and see John glaring at you.

You quirk an eyebrow at him and ask, "What was that for dorkbert?"

"You know what it was for!" John huffs angrily and says, "You broke up with Jade!"

You smooth out your face and say, "And it concerns you _how_ , exactly? What happened between Jade and I stays between Jade and I."

John shoves you again and says, "It concerns me because she's my sister, you shit head!"

"That still doesn't really make it your business, dude," you say, "just sayin'."

"You broke her heart!" John clenches his hands into fists and says, "Now I'm going to break you."

"On who's authority? Your own? Does Jade even know you're doing this?" The brief troubled look on John's face says it all.

You sigh and ask, "Don't you think it's a little conceited to take revenge for someone else? Especially when said person has not, as of yet, shown any desire to get revenge? Really dude, who the hell do you think you are? Jade her own thoughts and feelings on this too, you know."

Oh shut the hell up!" John's face is a little red as he shouts, "Who the hell do _you_ think you are, you hypocrite!"

"How am I being a hypocrite?"

John spreds his arms out wide and says, "You're talking about Jade's feelings, but you obviously don't give a shit about her feelings! If you did, you wouldn't have broken up with her, right?"

You flinch and say, "It's that a little harsh dude? What about my feelings?"

John throws his hands up and yells, "You and Jade looked happy together, so you must of liked each other a lot! Why break up?"

"It's not a simple as you make it sound, John," you say, scratching the back of your head.

John grabs his hair, pulling a bit as he shouts, "Why not?"

"Um," you say, "because relationships are never that easy?"

John lets go of his hair and frowns and he asks, "Says who?"

"Uh, me?" You shrug and say, "And basically everyone else who's ever actually _been_ in a relationship with someone else. So of course you wouldn't know anything about it."

John lunges at you suddenly, and you hit the floor. When you look at John, you see his hand curled into a fist. You bring your arms to guard you face and he hits your forearm. He punches your arms a few more times before punching you in the gut. Your arms drop and you cough in reflex, and he punches your cheek. 

You wrap your tail around his hood and pull him back, hitting his gut a few times before hitting him with an uppercut. You shove him off as he recoils. You get up and turn to John, who's kneeling for a moment before he jumps up with a shout. He wraps his arms around your neck and his legs wrap around your torso. He pulls at your hair as you try to get out of his grasp.

"Get the fuck off," you growl.

John shouts, "Make me!"

You do the first thing that pops up in your mind. You kiss him. John bites down on your lower lip in reflex. You pull away from him and John lets go of you, panting.

His face is really red as he spits, "Asshole."

He then flies off in a huff and you rub your hurting lip. You have this weird compulsion to say 'the fight is over bitches', but you don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> That's all.  
> I'll probably finish this even if no one likes it.  
> It's about time i finished a project any who... :/


End file.
